


surprise

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: set in late 2015 Aaron and Robert are apart can a shocking event bring them closer together this fanfic contains mpreg





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can also be found on my fan fiction account major shipper18

Chapter one

A scream comes from the backroom and Robert and Diane rush through to find Aaron keeled over on the sofa

Diane: Aaron what’s the matter

Aaron: something’s not right my stomach its killing me

Diane: what’s happened? 

Doug comes rushing through with Adam and Vic

Doug: what, s all the noise about

Aaron lets out another cry as tears fall down his cheeks Robert goes over 

Robert: maybe it’s just a tummy ache

Aaron: I know what a tummy ache feels like Robert and this isn’t it 

Vic: Adam go get Emma 

He runs through to the bar 

Aaron: I’m gonna die I’m dying 

Robert: Aaron you’re not gonna die don’t be stupid 

Adam: through here

Emma rushes over to Aaron 

Emma: what’s happened? 

Aaron: my stomach its killing me it’s been like this all week it’s never been this bad

Emma: how long does it hurt for 

Aaron: I don’t know maybe every four minutes

Emma: that’s not possible 

Robert: well what are they

Emma: they sound like there contractions

Aaron: what 

Robert: but that’s...

Aaron: what the hell

Water stains his jeans 

Emma: your waters have broken

Aaron turns to Robert glaring

Aaron: you bastard look what you’ve done to me 

Robert: well it’s not my fault I didn’t know you could get pregnant 

Emma: Diane I need some towels 

Aaron: there must be some mistake I can’t be having a baby I’m a man

She puts a long towel over Aaron’s middle 

Emma: I know now get your jeans of 

He takes jeans and underwear of before jolting up and screaming in pain

Robert: shh it’s alright just take deep breaths

Emma: okay Aaron I need you take some deep breaths and I need you to start pushing 

Aaron: I can’t it hurts

Emma: I know it hurts but you need to push

A contraction comes and Aaron starts to push

Emma: good lad

Aaron grabs Roberts hand squeezing tightly as Robert wipes sweat away from his forehead

Aaron: whys this happening I was finally free of you

Robert: it’s not my fault this time

Aaron: ahh god 

Robert grabs his hand squeezing tightly

Robert: breathe and push

Emma: you’re doing brilliantly

Diane places a cloth on Aaron’s forehead

Diane: just keep breathing pet

Emma: okay Aaron I can see its head I just need one more push

He screams as he pushes 

Adam: come on mate your nearly there With one final push cries are heard

Emma: it’s a girl you wanna see her

Aaron nods tearfully as Emma places the crying girl in his arms

Aaron: hi my little miracle I’m your daddy so is that idiot next to me

Robert laughs tearfully as he reaches his finger over to stroke her cheek

Robert: hi sweetheart hopefully if I play my cards right ill get to look after you sometimes

Emma: any names on such short notice

Aaron: Mira Sarah 

Emma: Mira Sarah livesy

Aaron: no Mira Sarah Sugden

Robert smiles gratefully

Aaron: I’ll give you a chance to be part of her life but if you mess up...

Robert: I won’t I promise you I will never let her down.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

A month later Robert walks into pub

Chas: what do you want?

Robert: to see Mira or is that not allowed

Chas: Aaron must be mad to let her anywhere near you

Aaron walks in with Mira in her pram

Aaron: will the pair of you pack it in Robert stop winding my mum up and mum I will decide who gets to see Mira thank you very much

Chas: why does he get to see her when your dad cant

Aaron: because Roberts her dad where as Gordon is a waste of space that I don’t want anywhere near her

Aaron breathes deeply handing Mira to Robert

Aaron: have her back for tea yeah

Robert: course I will

Aaron kisses Mira on the forehead

Aaron: have a good afternoon with daddy my little Mira

Robert leaves with Mira

Aaron: Robert maybe a cheating arsehole but he adores Mira and I’m not taking her away from him

At keepers cottage Roberts lying on the sofa lifting Mira in the air

Robert: you look so much like your daddy your nice one who doesn’t screw things up

Mira shows him a gummy smile

Robert: promise me something sweetheart when you grow up promise me you won’t make the same mistakes I have promise me you’ll be kind like your daddy

She gurgles and puts her hand on his face

Robert: you wanna know a secret Mira I still love daddy but I’ve done too many bad things for him to love me back

Unbeknown to him Vic is sitting on the stairs and has heard everything

Later as Robert is walking up to the pub Chrissie drunkenly stumbles towards him with embarrassed Lawrence behind her

Chrissie: nice to see you’ve finally got a child

Lawrence: Chrissie leave it

Chrissie: bet you knew your precious lowlife scrapper could have kids that’s why you had an affair

Robert: don’t you dare insult Aaron in front of my daughter

Chrissie: why she should know what a home wrecking thug her father really is

Robert: go home you pathetic bitter cow

Chrissie: why did you do this we could have adopted? You didn’t have to go to Aaron we already had a child

Robert: okay one neither Aaron nor me knew that he could have kids two you didn’t want any more at all so we couldn’t have adopted and finally that pervert child of yours was never my mine so get lost I need to get Mira back to Aaron

He walks off to the pub

In the backroom

Chas: love please listen to him he wants to be a part of Mira’s life

Aaron: he is not going anywhere near Mira are you mad

Gordon: please son

Chas: why can’t he see Mira?

Under pressure Aaron snaps

Aaron: BECAUSE HE RAPED ME

Robert walks in with Andy

Robert: you what

Aaron is snapped out of his anger as he realises what he said

Aaron: ignore me I’ve had too much to drink I’m sorry

He tries walking to Robert but Chas grabs his hand

Chas: Aaron look at me

Aaron: Mum forget it I’m drunk

Chas: you haven’t drank since you had Mira

He whimpers

Aaron: mum please

Gordon: you heard him Chas he’s drunk leave him

Chas: shut up you I’m talking to my son

Robert shakes with anger as Diane comes in holding Mira

Diane: what’s going on?

Chas: love look at me please

He turns around in tears

Chas: did your dad rape you

He sobs

Aaron: yes mum he raped me .


	3. chapter three

                                                  Chapter three

 

Robert: you bastard

 

Andy grabs Robert from behind to stop him from punching Gordon 

 

Robert: get of me Andy

 

Andy: no if you lay one finger on him you’ll be behind bars is that what you want for Mira

 

Gordon: I never touched him he’s lying to keep me and chas apart

 

Robert: you liar

 

Gordon: and you’re a mug for believing him

 

Gordon turns to Chas

 

Gordon: do you really believe id do that to our own son

 

Robert: Chas please you know Aaron he wouldn’t lie about this think about it this is why he won’t let Mira near him

 

She turns to Gordon

 

Chas: you have 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I tell Robert to go ahead and kill you

 

Gordon: are you really gonna believe him over the man you married

 

Chas: my boy has been messed up for years now I know why

 

Gordon: exactly he’s messed up his mind its playing tricks on him

 

Chas: just get out you disgust me

 

Defeated Gordon goes to leave but not before turning to Aaron

 

Gordon: call me I can get you therapy

 

Robert lunges at him but is quickly grabbed by Andy again

 

Robert: get the fuck away from him

 

Aaron: I don’t need therapy I know what you did to me

 

Gordon leaves after he’s gone Aaron starts to sob and Robert comes over to hold him

 

Robert: Aaron if there’s anything I can do

 

Aaron: I don’t suppose you could take Mira for the night

 

Robert: course I can

 

Aaron: thank you Robert

 

Robert: no problem whatever you need I’m here.

 


	4. Chapter 4

                                             Chapter 4

The next morning at the pub Chas sits staring into space as Aaron comes downstairs

 

Chas: morning love manage to get any sleep

 

Aaron: not really I was waking up every five minutes

 

Chas: love listen if you want someone to go to the police with

 

Aaron: I’m not going to the police

 

Chas: Aaron he needs to be punished

 

Aaron: mum what’s the point I’ve left it to long I just wanna get on with my life

 

He walks towards the door

 

Chas: where are you going?

 

Aaron: to pick up Mira

 

He slams the door before she can answer

 

At keepers cottage Robert walks downstairs to the sound of giggles he smiles at the sight in the kitchen

 

Adam: where’s Auntie Vic gone Mira?

 

Vic pops her head up making Mira laugh

 

Robert: what an earth are you doing?

 

Vic: making Mira laugh

 

Robert yawns

 

Vic: no sleep

 

Robert: no I was up with Mira half the night

 

There’s a knock on the door Adam answers it and lets Aaron in

 

Adam: you alright mate you look tired

 

Aaron: thanks for the vote of confidence ad

 

Sensing the tension Vic takes Mira and Adam outside

 

Robert: hi

 

Aaron: hey how was she

 

Robert: good as gold she always is

 

Aaron is silent

 

Robert: you can talk to me you know about anything

 

Aaron: yeah I know

 

Robert: Aaron are you okay

 

Aaron sobs under Roberts caring gaze

 

Aaron: I couldn’t sleep all I could feel were his hands on me

 

Robert pulls him to a hug

 

Robert: hey shh its gonna be alright I promise

 

He kisses Aarons hair

 

Robert: how about I make us a cuppa and we can talk

 

Aaron nods

 

Aaron :id like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Robert places a mug in front of Aaron

 

Aaron: cheers

 

Robert: you’re welcome

 

Aaron looks around timidly

 

Robert: you don’t have tell me anything if you don’t want to

 

Aaron: I know but I can’t keep bottling this up

 

Robert: Aaron take your time I’m not going anywhere

 

Aaron breathes deeply

 

Aaron: first time I was 8 my mum had just left id been playing up for weeks I remember him coming home he,d forgotten my tea so he made me something else I don’t remember what it was I just remember not eating it and then he started shouting. he sent me to my room at some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the door was creaking open and he was just stood there

 

He sobs as Robert rubs his hand

 

Robert: Aaron you don’t have to..

 

Aaron: no I need to get this out

 

Robert sighs

 

Aaron: he came over to the bed and he …

 

Aaron sobs as Robert wraps his arms around him

 

Robert: shh it’s alright you don’t have to tell me anymore

 

Aaron: he said he didn’t want to do it but id been naughty

 

Robert: oh Aaron I’m so sorry but I promise he’ll pay for what he’s done

 

He kisses aaron on the forehead while  wiping away the tears on Aarons cheeks.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day  
In the backroom   
 Aaron is on the sofa changing Mira

Aaron:there we go my little miracle all nice and clean now

Robert walks in

Robert:I was looking for Diane

Aaron:she's popped to shop

Robert:how are you

Aaron:what do you think

Robert looks down

Aaron:sorry I didn't mean to snap its just everything was sorted I have Mira and bang there he is again wrecking my life

Robert: Maybe it would help if you reported him

Aaron:rob I've left it to long they will think im lying

Robert:Aaron you were a frightened kid they'll understand why you left it

Mira gurgles as Aaron picks her up

Aaron:you gonna say hello to daddy eh

He hands her to Robert

Robert:hello my little princess

Mira snuggles down on Roberts shoulder as he strokes her back

Robert:think about it Aaron if he's locked up he wont be able to bother you anymore

Aaron looks at Robert with a thoughtful expression .


	7. Chapter 7

In the cafe Aaron bumps into Robert

Aaron:hey 

Robert:hi 

Aaron:so um I've thought about what you said earlier and I was wondering if you could take me to the police station

Robert:course I can do you need someone to look after Mira because I think Vic wants some time with her favourite niece

Aaron:my mums looking after her its fine

Aaron pulls his sleeves over his shaking hands

Robert:are you sure your ready

Aaron:yeah I cant keep this hidden anymore Robert 

At the woolpack

Chas sits on the sofa holding a sleeping Mira in her arms when Diane walks In

Diane:where's Aaron

Chas:he's um gone to the police station

Diane:oh he hasn't gone on his own has he

Chas:no he's gone with Robert 

Diane:im so sorry pet if I hadn't brought Gordon back into your life..

Chas:don't be daft none of this is your fault its Gordon's

Diane:and to think I was gonna ask Robert to persuade Aaron into letting Gordon see Mira

Chas:you didn't know what he was like 

Mira sniffles as her eyes flutter open

Chas:hi sweetheart daddy's gone out for a bit but he'll be back soon

At the station

Aaron and Robert sit in the waiting room as a tall dark haired man walks towards them

Ds wise:Aaron livsy 

Aaron:yes 

Ds wise:im ds wise ill be investigating your case would you like to come through

Aaron turns towards Robert

Robert:ill be right out here waiting okay

Aaron:yeah thanks rob

He heads into the interview room leaving Robert outside.


End file.
